


so tenderly you watch me burn, you watch me burn

by rinnosgen



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game), Cookie Run Kingdom (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Death, F/F, Light Angst, injured animal
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: 妳在進步，她說。然而她真正想說的是我沒辦法再這樣下去了。
Relationships: Cream Puff Cookie/Latte Cookie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	so tenderly you watch me burn, you watch me burn

**Author's Note:**

> 設定拿鐵37歲，奶油泡芙20歲。  
> 請留意tags。

她經常會想起從前，那時事情是如此容易，她不需要擔憂她的言行舉止是否有可能毀敗她們之間好不容易建立起來的平衡。她的魔法令她懂得如何摧毀，卻不懂如何不摧毀。

她記得Cream Puff是怎麼向她坦承的。 _我對妳的敬慕，有喜歡，可是恐怕比那還要多。_

_那是什麼？_ 她問。

_別讓我說出來。_

_那就是愛情了，_ 她猜測。她從來沒愛過，所以她不能說她理解這種感情。

_我不知道該怎麼辦。_ 她看著眼前流淚這麼說的Cream Puff，忽然對她感到陌生。假如身為學生的Cream Puff一直以來都是用這樣的角度觀看她，那麼她又是以什麼樣的視角看待Cream Puff。一切會從此時開始產生變化，或者早在很久以前改變就存在著，只是她疏忽了細節。不，她回想不起任何東西。

_沒事的，dear。總有一天會過去的，_ 她告訴Cream Puff。

她再也沒有問過Cream Puff _妳想要什麼_ ，因為她明白Cream Puff想要什麼，但她無法說出口。

＊

接近座位時，她的手肘輕輕擦過Cream Puff肩頭。她發現Cream Puff髮間通紅的耳朵。她唯一感覺到的是 _這是個錯誤_ 。

_抱歉，_ 她說。Cream Puff搖搖頭。

_我希望全部的事情就跟原本一樣，Latte老師，因為我還是想要跟妳學習知識，_ 她說。

_可是已經不一樣了，_ 她想說。然而她的言語會成為一種拒絕，拒絕會成為一種傷害，傷害會成為一種懲罰。她沒有想懲罰Cream Puff的意思，因此她微笑，拿出一張羊皮紙攤平在Cream Puff桌面。

_讓我看看妳之前提到的魔法陣，好不好？_

＊

_想像這個教室的每一扇窗戶是一雙眼睛。透過窗戶妳看見不同景色。這當中一定會有妳最喜愛的風景。但是妳不能只把注意集中在一個畫面，因為妳錯過的會比妳得到的多。妳明白我想告訴妳什麼嗎？_

Cream Puff沉默了幾秒，然後舉手。

_怎麼了？_

_妳最喜歡的窗戶是哪一扇，Latte老師？_

_我最喜歡的窗戶是在暴風雨裡不會顫動的那一扇。_

Cream Puff皺起眉。 _可是每一扇窗戶在暴風雨裡都會顫動。_

＊

她讓Cream Puff練習以新習得的魔法點燃學院走廊兩側的燭火。

她注視Cream Puff嬌小的背影。 _妳在進步，_ 她說。然而她真正想說的是 _我沒辦法再這樣下去了。這灼燒著我，灼燒得像是施法失敗時轉而侵襲我的逆火。_

_我想令妳驕傲，老師。_ Cream Puff轉身。她站在昏暗的光線中，抱著她淡橘色的帽子，遲疑的望向Latte。她看起來好青澀，如同她的愛情，好年輕，好年輕…

_妳已經做到了，dear，_ 她說。Cream Puff瞇起眼笑了。

_我們再試一次，好嗎？_ 她沒有等Cream Puff回答，彈指熄滅所有燈火。

＊

學院的鬼魂於深夜來到她窗邊。她抱住雙膝坐在房間中心仰望鬼魂。

_妳可憐她，對不對？_ 鬼魂問。

_我不可憐她，因為同情只會使情況更糟糕，更悲慘，_ 她說。

_那妳為何不做點什麼？_

_我做不到。_

_當心，老師。優柔寡斷是致命缺陷。_ 接著鬼魂離去了。

＊

她指導Cream Puff，而Cream Puff學習，她們的互動十分簡單。不過偶爾當她說了些什麼，或是做了些什麼，Cream Puff就會臉紅。

_對不起。我不是故意的。_ Cream Puff會這麼道歉。

_沒關係，我理解。_ 她會這麼回應。然而她真正想說的是 _妳不厭煩嗎？妳把妳侷限在我的領域，難道妳不厭煩嗎？_ 她想要Cream Puff回頭，她想要她們回頭。

_現在還不算太遲，_ 她想說。 _我們此時置身在一個沒有盡頭的隧道，妳察覺了嗎？這裡非常黑暗，待得越久便會越寒冷。除非有人先開口，否則誰也無法離開。但是我想離開了，my dear，我想離開了。_

或許她應該放手，再看看接下來會發生什麼。畢竟Cream Puff仍是那麼年輕，她一定有獨自走出這裡的能力。

＊

她循著聲音在樹下撿到一隻幼鳥。鳥的翅膀扭曲成了不正確的形狀。她把幼鳥放到手心，觀察鳥的呼吸。鳥很虛弱，能於任何一秒死去。她擅長的是破壞性魔法，這裡已經沒有她可以做的事了。她感受著幼鳥逐漸微弱的呼吸，想著她是多麼幼小，多麼有潛力，卻多麼脆弱，多麼不自由。

_沒事的，dear。_ 她又想起了她對Cream Puff說過的話。 _總有一天會過去的。妳只是必須等待。_

於是她等待，直到幼鳥的身軀終於靜止在溫暖的掌心。

**Author's Note:**

> 標題出自Joji曲子worldstar money (Interlude)的歌詞。


End file.
